


budget-buster

by desastrista



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/pseuds/desastrista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Aimeric buys a sex toy. An expensive sex toy. Jord is frugal but he's persuadable too. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	budget-buster

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i try to think of legitimate plots for fanfic, some nights the premise for the fic begins and ends with "sex toys".

When the package arrived at the door of their apartment, Jord didn’t think anything of it. He knew Aimeric must have ordered it. Jord was paying his way through their masters program. It had made him frugal; he tried not to spend too much on online shopping. Aimeric, on the other hand, was getting his degree paid for by his parents, and he spent with the reckless abandon of someone who could always rely on an emergency loan from the First Veretian Bank of Guion and Loyse. 

Jord didn’t even really bother to look at the small package before he brought it over to the living room, where Aimeric was lounging on the sofa watching TV. But there was no missing the flash of badly-concealed embarrassment across Aimeric’s face. There was no missing how quickly he stood up to take the box from Jord and how he retreated almost immediately to their room to put it away. 

And then Jord thought about how the packaging had been perhaps too discrete. Too tasteful. 

“What did you buy?” he asked Aimeric when he’d come back out to the living room. 

“Nothing,” said Aimeric, unconvincingly. Jord had taken a seat on the couch; Aimeric curled up against him. 

Jord could feel the corners of his mouth lifting. He was prepared to let it go, he really was, but then Aimeric added. “Something for later.” The tips of his cheeks had turned red. Jord found it cute. “Something, uh, for us.” 

“Aimeric,” he started, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice, “what kind of sex toy did you buy?” 

Aimeric let out an undignified noise that turned into a laugh. “That obvious?” he asked ruefully. “Fine.” The grin spreading across his face was wicked. “It’s a dildo.” 

Jord had used dildos on a few of his previous lovers. He couldn’t say he really understood the appeal. If he had to choose, he’d rather have Aimeric writhing on his cock, not a fake plastic one. But the grin wasn’t fading from the younger man’s face. Obviously he saw some potential for the toys that Jord had missed.

And if Aimeric wanted to try them out, Jord wanted to try them out. 

Jord had wrapped his arm around Aimeric’s shoulder. He started to move his thumb in lazy circles against the exposed skin of Aimeric’s arm. “Well, then, why wait until later? Let’s try it out now.” 

Aimeric clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. “So impatient,” he said, but of course he had already started to stand up. He’d grabbed Jord’s hand; Jord let himself be led into the bedroom. When they got there, it didn’t take Aimeric long to find that elegant, discrete box and tear it ruthlessly apart. Once it was free of its container, he handed the dildo to Jord while looking awfully proud of himself. 

It was a tasteful black. It didn’t look like a cock at all: instead, there was something almost artful about its curved silicon edges and the minimalist controls at its base. And yet there was no missing the fact that it was big, and wide, and ribbed. 

“Aimeric,” Jord found himself saying, “this is a fancy dildo.” 

Jord was saved from some distractingly unsexy thoughts about exactly how much Aimeric had paid for this toy – and how much that amount was relative to his own budget for the month – when Aimeric took a step forward and kissed him. It was a slow, languid kiss. Aimeric let Jord control it at first, but he couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a gentle bite to Jord’s bottom lip in the middle of it. He had put his hands on Jord’s chest, and he pulled at the fabric of Jord’s shirt as he broke away to speak. 

“So fuck me with it.”

Jord no longer cared how much Aimeric had paid for the sex toy. 

All that he cared about at this point was fucking Aimeric into the mattress. 

He threw the dildo onto the bed and navigated Aimeric towards it, undoing his own belt buckle, helping Aimeric shuck off his shirt, until they were both naked and Jord was straddling Aimeric atop the covers. He picked up the sex toy from where it had landed and went to grab the lube from the nightstand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aimeric turn over and prop himself up with his elbows to watch Jord coat the dildo liberally with lube. There was a hunger in the boy’s eyes that went straight to Jord’s cock. 

When he got back to where he had been resting on the bed, he wasted no time in teasing Aimeric’s entrance with the toy. He ran the tip down Aimeric’s crack and let it go almost – but not quite – inside. The touch alone was enough to make the younger man squirm. But this toy was a monster; it was not going in without some prep. Jord poured some of the lube onto his own fingers and eased one and then two into Aimeric. By the time he had gotten to three, though, Aimeric was squirming again, but this time from impatience. 

“This might surprise you, but I have been fucked before,” he sulked. 

“You were the one who insisted on buying something so big,” Jord teased back. Aimeric gave a wolfish grin and opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off with a gasp as Jord finally slid the dildo into him. He did it a little bit at the time, pushing in and pulling it back, knowing the ridged edges would drive Aimeric wild. Aimeric, for his part, clutched at the covers, shuddering as the toy moved inside him and rocking his hips in time with Jord’s movements. 

“Deeper, Jord,” he gasped out, and Jord obliged, pushing it further. Jord knew he had found that sweet spot inside Aimeric when he saw his lover’s back arch and then he was merciless, fucking there over and over again. He was rewarded by a string of moans, only broken by the occasional expletive. 

And that was before he’d even turned the damn thing on. Jord hit one of the buttons at the bottom and Aimeric gave a small scream. He was clawing at the sheets in earnest now, thrusting back into the dildo, desperate for more. Jord marveled at how his lover was already covered by a thin sheen of sweat, pooling at his lower back, gluing his curls to the back of his neck. His own cock had definitely taken an interest, and Jord stroked at it slowly. He clicked the button on the toy again to increase the vibrations. Aimeric’s body gave a jerk and he let out a breathless, “Fuck.” Jord’s cock jumped at that, even more insistent now. He’d been wrong about the toy, so wrong; it was exhilarating to see Aimeric, wonton and needy, writhe against it. 

But he knew it was still nothing compared to being inside Aimeric. “I’m thinking this thing has had its turn,” he said as he turned the vibrations down. He made sure to give it one last good thrust before adding, “I’m thinking it’s probably my turn now.” 

“Jord,” Aimeric said with a laugh, his face buried in his elbow, “Just fuck me already.” 

That was all Jord needed to hear. He turned Aimeric over so that he was facing Jord. When Jord turned off the toy and pulled it out, he let out a breathless laugh at how disappointed the younger man looked at the sensation of sudden emptiness. But the look was only there for a moment – Aimeric let out a needy moan as Jord entered him. Even after being fucked by that dildo, Aimeric was greedy for more. He hooked one leg lazily around Jord’s waist and pushed him forward with it. 

Jord didn’t think he was going to last long. Not after that show that Aimeric had just given him and not with the way Aimeric looked now, his eyes half-hooded as he watched Jord fuck him. But Aimeric was even closer: Jord only had to pump his cock a few times with his fist and Aimeric came loudly and messily over Jord’s hand and onto his stomach. _That_ sight was enough to push Jord over the edge. 

Jord collapsed against the bed and Aimeric cuddled against him. “Aren’t you glad I bought that thing?” he asked Jord as he nuzzled his head against the other man's shoulder. 

For once, Jord had to agree with his lover’s shopping choices.


End file.
